<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnation by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641614">Carnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC'>オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Pain Invasion Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito witnesses Kakashi's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/45352911">Inspired by this little comic</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence was deafening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito sighed as he stared into the void above him. He couldn't describe the lack of sounds in that place any other way. There was no echo, the abyss that the pillars floated in would devour every noise, every cry. As if to stress the emptiness of the dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the day Pain planned on attacking Konoha - Obito wasn't in the mood to watch that unfold. He'd already ordered Zetsu to record everything, so his presence wasn't necessary. So he was spending the time away from everyone, in the most secluded place he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd hide from reality in the Kamui dimension sometimes, using it as his thinking place. Sometimes he'd strategise, sometimes he'd just daydream. With how close the Akatsuki were getting to gathering all the tailed beasts, Obito didn't have a lot of time to hide in his own head anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts drifted to the battle that was happening outside. He imagined Konoha shinobi desperately fighting to protect their village, slowly losing one by one against the bodies Nagato controlled. Obito pictured the Jonin level shinobi he knew, dying like flies… Until a certain white-haired ninja crossed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito frowned and finally sat up. He was not going to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. But the reality outside had different plans and he frowned as he felt that strange sting in his eye. It always happened whenever the current owner of his left Sharingan used the Mangekyo. Obito heard the air whirl in a spot above him and just a split second later a nail appeared out of thin air and shot right past him, landing in the pillar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're protecting your village, huh…" Obito murmured and picked up the nail, recognising it from one of the Pain bodies. He fiddled with it for a bit, until he realised what it had to mean. The white-haired shinobi had to be pretty caught up in the fight, maybe even cornered. He hardly ever resorted to using Kamui, after all. "So damn loyal it's pathetic. Why won't you just run?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were once again interrupted by another intrusion into the dimension, and this time Obito wasn't ready as something exploded right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on out there?!" He stared at the now empty spot. It had never happened before, for such quick uses of Kamui in succession. And then he had to repeat that thought to truly understand it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had never used Kamui twice so fast because he can't just do it like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito closed his eye and put a hand over it. If he focused enough, he'd be able to catch a glimpse of the vision from the left eye. He saw nothing but darkness for a few moments but then something else slowly entered the vision. But the image wasn't clear, it was getting more and more blurry the more Obito wanted to focus. He only recognised that the other had to be staring at one of defeated Pain's bodies before it all started to fade into darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No amount of effort Obito put in was helping. He couldn't see anything anymore, just the black colour when he kept the eye closed. "Is that really it?" He huffed in a wave of anger and snatched the orange mask from the floor. He was not going to believe it until he'd see for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After concealing his face under the mask he left his private dimension, stepping on debris. Buildings were ruined, all civilians had to be evacuated at that point. But Obito didn't care about that. He didn't even spare the slowly falling village a second glance, in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some people were fighting in the background, he heard occasional screams but no one was nearby. The enemy here was defeated, after all, there was no need for anyone to stay behind. Obito slid down from a pile of the debris and slowly approached the body of a shinobi that was left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dead man's head hung low, his white hair hiding his face. The bottom half of his body was trapped under the rocks and it was clear he can't have escaped in his last moments. Obito reached out for his face and raised it to take a good look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is where your loyalty got you, Kakashi…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what were the emotions he felt. He was angry. But it wasn't the usual anger directed at the entire world. He was angry at Kakashi for dying, he was angry at Pain for killing Kakashi, he was angry at Konoha for making Kakashi fight… But he was also angry with himself. Because he'd idly sat back as all of it unfolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You died without even knowing I was out there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito tried pushing the debris out of the way but it was too heavy for one person. He just managed to shove the smaller rocks aside. Another idea of freeing Kakashi's body came across his mind and he activated the Mangekyo Sharingan once more, taking Kakashi and himself into Kamui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Obito was in the empty, silent void. But this time he wasn’t so alone. He could now more easily push the rocks away that got sucked in as well and threw them into the abyss. Once they were out of the way, he carefully moved Kakashi’s body into a lying position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should feel more determined about his goal. More convinced that the world was nothing but hell not worth living in. But seeing Kakashi’s serene, yet lifeless face, he couldn’t think about that. He wanted to reach the ultimate goal of Infinite Tsukuyomi, he really did… But not without Kakashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I couldn’t give you happiness in this life… I’ll make sure you’re happy in everybody’s dreams, then.” Obito caressed Kakashi’s face, Kamui was the only place where he could allow himself to act however he wanted. No one was there to supervise him, it was just him and his thoughts and feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito looked at the pillars around him and wondered where would be the perfect place for Kakashi to rest. He was not going to let Konoha bury him among all the others. They didn’t deserve him. They never cared about Kakashi enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sleep peacefully now.” Obito decided to leave Kakashi where he had him for now, forming a simple hand sign. A few red and pink striped carnations sprouted and quickly bloomed in the palm of his right hand. He took both of Kakashi’s hands and put the flowers between them, resting them on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got a bit curious and reached for the black mask covering half of Kakashi’s face. Once he pulled it down, couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. Of course, Kakashi was a beautiful bastard. Even with the bloodstains around his mouth and the bleeding eye, he was still mesmerising to look at. Obito wiped the blood off with his sleeve and took a few more minutes to just admire Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we see each other in the next life.” On a whim, he leaned forward and left a gentle kiss on Kakashi’s forehead. “Goodbye.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look up what striped, red and pink carnations mean in flower language for added heartache. </p>
<p>Also, I was stupid and wrote the fic before I realised the artist made <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/45753481"> a continuation</a> lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>